1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an image transfer sheet and method for transferring patterns, designs, photograph, and other images of an original via transfer paper onto metal, glass, ceramics, plastics, leather or other similar materials by means of an electrostatic process copying machine, electrostatic printer, hot-melt printer or sublimation printer. More specifically, this invention relates to such a method that is enhanced in its precision and definition, and also provided with facility in performing the transferring.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of methods have been proposed to transfer images of an original to metal, glass, ceramics, plastics and other materials, including screen process printing that is most widely adopted. These printing methods, however, fall short in cost effectiveness, especially when transferring a small number of images because they require an expensive, dedicated original for the transferring. Moreover, the plate making process for the original is time consuming, thus prolonging the overall process time to obtain the final product.
In order to solve the described shortcoming, a system was developed which, by employing copying machines or various types of printers, is able to perform image transfer inexpensively and in an expedited manner. This system utilizes a heat transfer sheet having a support layer and a thermal adhesive layer, instead of conventional sheets for use with copying machines or printers. According to this system, the image of the original is transferred to the surface of the heat transfer sheet. Then, a target body for the image is brought into contact with the surface of the heat transfer sheet. The target body and the heat transfer sheet are heated and press-bonded to each other, thereby transferring the image from the heat transfer sheet to the target body, together with the thermal adhesive layer.
Because the described system utilizes a special heat pressing machine in press-bonding the heat transfer sheet to the target body, it does not meet general purposes. Besides, the productivity of this system is poor. Further, the molding shape of the heat pressing machine limits the outer profile of the target body to which the image will be transferred.